


You're so beautiful

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [21]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores





	You're so beautiful

“Вы так красивы”, — Джулиан вздохнул, глядя Гараку в глаза. Гарак как обычно жаловался на что-то во время разговора за ланчем, когда Джулиан наконец обозначил, о чём тайно размышлял уже некоторое время.   
  
“Доктор?” — спросил Гарак удивлённо.   
  
“Простите, продолжайте”, — кивнул Джулиан.   
  
“Вы сказали, что я “красив”?” — Гарак смотрел на Джулиана с глубоким подозрением, как если бы Джулиан предложил им нарушить некий закон.   
  
“Что ж, да, — Джулиан с улыбкой пожал плечами. — Ваши глаза совершенно пронзительны. И со светло-серой чешуёй… — Джулиан прикусил губу, задумавшись. — Не знаю, на вас просто очень приятно смотреть”.  
  
“Это… — Гарак сделал паузу и смерил Джулиана взглядом, — очень любезно с вашей стороны, доктор, — губы Гарака сложились в лёгкую улыбку, и чешуя его гребней начала приобретать более тёмный оттенок. Он покраснел. — Вы и сами очень привлекательны”. Гарак посмотрел вниз, в тарелку, и начал ковыряться там, всё ещё слегка улыбаясь.   
  
“О, благодарю, — усмехнулся Джулиан. — Меня раздражает, что люди ведут себя так, словно комплименты друг другу — это табу. — Джулиан теперь смотрел на Гарака более внимательно, наблюдая, как тот перемещает еду по тарелке. — Хотя, полагаю, я немного увёл разговор в сторону, не хотите ли продолжить?”   
  
“Нет, нет, — Гарак покачал головой. — В любом случае это несущественно, мне просто нужно было выговориться”.   
  
“Ну, я всегда готов помочь с этим, — сказал Джулиан с тёплой улыбкой. — Особенно вам”.   
  
“Вы сегодня особенно ласковы со мной”, — ответил Гарак с лукавой усмешкой, хотя Джулиан мог сказать, что он невероятно доволен.   
  
“Я просто подумал, что мы всегда спорим, — Джулиан нахмурился. — Мне нравятся наши дебаты, но иногда я беспокоюсь, что на самом деле мы даже не друзья, — Джулиан внезапно тряхнул головой. — Это прозвучало несколько более жестоко, чем я хотел. Я имею в виду, что хочу, чтобы вы были уверены — вы действительно искренне нравитесь мне”.   
  
“Благодарю вас, доктор. — Джулиан улыбнулся, очевидно, он был тронут. — Это честь для меня — знать, что вы считаете меня другом”.   
  
“Знаете, это смешно, — Джулиан с усмешкой откинулся на спинку стула. — В начале наших отношений я был в абсолютном ужасе”.   
  
“Я прекрасно об этом осведомлён, мой дорогой, — Гарак усмехнулся. — Вы не слишком это скрывали”.  
  
“Моё сердце забилось чаще, когда вы представились, — Джулиан качнул головой, тепло улыбаясь, прежде чем искоса взглянуть на Гарака. — Теперь оно бьётся быстрее по другой причине”.  
  
“Доктор?” — прошептал Гарак, совершенно запутавшись.   
  
“Вы когда-нибудь… — Джулиан куснул губу, на секунду задумавшись. — Ладно, вы ходите на свидания, Гарак?”   
  
Гарак моргнул, его глаза расширились.   
  
“Я открыт для романтичных отношений, да… — осторожно сказал Гарак. — А что?”   
  
“Могли бы вы быть заинтересованы в том, чтобы позволить мне пригласить вас куда-нибудь?” — спросил Джулиан с улыбкой, полной надежды.   
  
“Чем это вызвано?”  
  
“Если честно, я не знаю, — сказал Джулиан, видимо, посмеиваясь над собой. — Если вы не заинтересованы, всё в порядке, но я думаю, что мы хорошо понимаем друг друга, и я нахожу вас привлекательным”.   
  
“Понимаю… — Гарак медленно кивнул. — Что ж, боюсь, что я не могу согласиться, но я выдвигаю встречное предложение — я приглашаю вас на свидание”.   
  
“О? — Джулиан ухмыльнулся. — Мне следует волноваться?”  
  
“Отнюдь, — отмахнулся Гарак. — Только я желал этого много лет, я предпочёл бы, чтобы вы не отказали мне в удовольствии организовать его”.


End file.
